AK-47 (Red Crucible)
The AK-47 is an assault rifle that appears in Red Crucible. It made it's debut in Red Crucible 2. History The 'Avtomat Kalashnikova', or 'Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle, Model 1947' is a fully automatic assault rifle. It dates to post World War II Soviet Russia, where the introduction of the first true assault rifle, the Sturmgewehr of Nazi Germany, had proven to be a deadly balance of firepower and manageability. Upon the STG's introduction to the battlefield in late 1943, the Soviets were quick to emulate captured examples; Design on the AK-47 began in mid-1944, with eponymous design lead Mikhail Kalashnikov's team eventually besting other proposed designs in trials and testing for a new automatic rifle. The AK-47 brought with it a new intermediate cartridge heavily influenced by the Sturmgewehr's 'Kurz' intermediate round. The Model 43 7.62x39mm cartridge was to be the platform the AK-47 was designed for, and was essentially a smaller version of the Soviet rifle cartridge, the 7.62x54mm Rimmed, as used in the Mosin Nagant. The tapered walls of the M43 cartridge also lent the AK one of its most distinguishing features - the pronounced curve on the magazine. It's no coincidence that both the Soviet intermediate and rifle cartridges are of the same caliber - it's a testament to industrial efficiency, as the same tools and gauges could be used to produce barrels and parts, for both classes of weapon. It's this utilitarian approach that has led to one of the most enduring and ubiquitous weapons ever made; Its durability, low cost and ease of use have secured its place in history over countless wars over the last six decades; And it will persist for many more conflicts yet to come. Statistics *Damage: 430 (at Tier 12) *Rate of Fire: 600 RPM *Range: 200m *Accuracy: 80% *Recoil: 33% *Mobility: 85% *Magazine: 20 *Reloading time: 3s *ADS zoom: 1.2x Availability *Class: Assault *Cost: 200 Coins/20,000 Honor Variants AK-74 The AK-74 is a SCHV (Small Caliber High Velocity) rifle, designed as the Soviet's answer to the American M16. It emerged in 1974, and soon became the standard issue weapon of the Spetsnaz, MVD, and most Russian Ground Forces. AKM The AKM is a modernized version on the AK-47. GALIL The GALIL is an Israeli assault rifle, based on the Finnish Rk 62, which is in turn, based on the AK-47 AK Gold The AK Gold is a golden AKM with an EOTech sight attached. AKMK The AKMK is an AKM with a Kobra sight attached, hence the 'K' in the name. RPK The RPK is a light support weapon variant of the AK-47. It emerged in 1959 alongside the AKM. AK-74 "BlackWolf" The AK-74 BlackWolf is an AK-74 with an Aimpoint optic. It was this weapon that started a long line of unlockable silver weapon variants, called the "Gun Runner" series. BG-40 The BG-40 is the earliest known variant of the AK-74 and is one of the rarest weapons in Red Crucible. It is essentially an AK-74 with a GP-25 underbarrel grenade launcher. It is no longer available for purchase. AN-94 The AN-94 is the most recent variation of the AK family of rifles in Red Crucible, debuting alongside the release of the updated Russian Spetsnaz bundle, alongside the MP-443 Grach and the Spets Knife. It is the only AK rifle in-game to fire in a 3 round burst.